Question: The area of a square is $64$ square feet. How long is each side?
$\text{? ft}$ $\text{? ft}$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 64\text{ ft} $ $ {8} \times {8} = 64\text{ ft} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $8$ feet long.